Mexx Sorting
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Das Zauberei-Ministerum hat ein neues Gesetz erlassen: das Fanfiction-Gesetz! Und aufgrund dieses Gesetzes müssen sich alle Charaktere einer neuerlichen Auswahlzeremonie unterziehen. Was natürlich nur in Blödsinn enden kann.


Einem bekannten Archiv gewidmet, wo es einem einfach gemacht wird, die unmöglichsten HP-FFs zu finden.

Bitte nicht allzu ernst nehmen

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charaktere sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR, lediglich ausgeliehen und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Die einzelnen Ideen zu den Charakteren sind frei erfunden und sollten sie mit Ideen aus Geschichten in oben genanntem Archiv übereinstimmen, so ist dies bloßer Zufall und definitiv nicht böse gemeint.

**Mexx!Sorting**

Es war ein ganz normaler erster September in Hogwarts, der weltbekannten Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Noch waren die trutzige Burg mit den vielen Türmen und die sie umgebenden Ländereien von Stille erfüllt, doch das sollte sich schon bald ändern, schnaufte doch von Süden her der scharlachrote Hogwartsexpress heran. Und während der Hausmeister Filch noch eine letzte Runde durch die Korridore drehte, hörte man aus dem Büro des Schulleiters eine krächzende Stimme lautstark protestieren.  
„Wie bitte? Albus! Seit die Gründer mir damals, als ich bloß ein altes, abgelegtes Kleidungsstück von Godric Gryffindor war, Leben eingehaucht haben, bereite ich mich jedes Jahr gewissenhaft auf den Schuljahresbeginn und die damit anstehende Auswahlfeier vor, ich feile mitunter Monate an meinem Lied, und jetzt erklärst du mir, dass ich binnen weniger Stunden etwas vollkommen Neues dichten muss?"  
Der weise Schulleiter strich sich durch seinen langen, weißen Bart und nickte bedächtig. „Ich fürchte ja, lieber Sprechender Hut, denn wie es aussieht werden aufgrund des neuen Fanfiction-Gesetzes heute noch einmal alle Schüler und Persönlichkeiten unserer magischen Welt einer Auswahlzeremonie unterzogen. Und zwar nach folgenden Kriterien..."

Fünf Stunden später quoll die Große Halle förmlich über, waren doch aufgrund des neuen FF-Gesetzes nicht nur die derzeitigen Schüler anwesend, sondern auch eine ganze Reihe Ehemaliger. An einem Torbogen, der an einer Seitenwand aufgestellt war, halfen Ministeriumsbeamte verstorbenen, aber für das Fandom wichtigen Charakteren durch das milchig trübe Portal in das Leben zurück.  
Endlich erschien auch Professor Dumbledore, der dieses Mal höchstpersönlich den Sprechenden Hut hereintrug und auf den hohen Hocker legte.  
Sogleich verstummte die summende Menschenmenge und erwartungsvolle Blicke richteten sich nach vorne.  
„Willkommen! Willkommen in Hogwarts!", begrüßte der Schulleiter die Anwesenden. „Gewiss fragt ihr euch alle schon, weshalb heute so viele hier versammelt sind und wieso das Ministerium bei der heutigen Feier anwesend ist und obendrein eine portable, reversible Version des Schleiers in der Mysteriumsabteilung mitgebracht hat."  
„Sirius!", unterbrach da ein freudiger Schrei aus der Menge die Ansprache des Schulleiters und niemand Geringeres als Harry Potter bahnte sich seinen Weg durch Menschenmenge, um seinen Paten, den er vor den Sommerferien verloren hatte, zu begrüßen.  
„Warte nur ab, Harry, es kommt noch besser", erklärte der hochgewachsene Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar, das ihm in leichten Wellen bis auf die Schultern fiel, vergnügt grinsend.  
Und tatsächlich, kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, als die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter niemand anderem James und Lily Potter aus dem Anti-Schleier halfen. Doch noch ehe Harry seiner ungläubigen Freude Ausdruck verleihen konnte, hatte sich Professor Dumbledore mittels eines Sonorus-Zaubers wieder Gehör verschafft.  
„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass unsere Gesellschaft Ziel eines immer größere Kreise ziehenden Phänomens namens ‚Fanfiction' geworden ist, hat das Ministerium für Zauberei in seiner unendlichen Weisheit beschlossen, ein Gesetz zu erlassen, dass diesem Phänomen und seiner Wirkung auf unsere Welt Rechnung trägt. Aus diesem Grund werden nun alle, die von dem neuen Gesetz betroffen sind, heute noch einmal von unserem klugen Sprechenden Hut in die vier Grundkategorien für diese Art von Fanfictions eingeteilt. Aber bevor wir anfangen, erteile ich unserem überaus geschätzten Sprechenden Hut das Wort, allerdings nicht, ohne zuvor noch seiner Bitte zu entsprechen, ausdrücklich darauf hinzuweisen, dass aufgrund der unbotmäßigen Eile, mit der das Gesetz in Kraft getreten ist – wir erhielten erst heute Vormittag davon Kenntnis – seine lyrischen Fähigkeiten nicht voll zur Entfaltung kommen konnten." Damit trat Professor Dumbledore hinter den Lehrertisch und der alte, rissige und oft geflickte Hut erwachte zum Leben.

„Der Sprechende Hut, so ist mein Nam',  
Seit von den Gründern ich meine Fähigkeit bekam.  
Ich erkannte in Schülern, jahrein, jahraus  
Welches für sie ist das beste Haus.  
In diesem Jahr jedoch ein neues Gesetz  
Macht Schluss mit dem Häuser-Rivalitäts-Geschwätz.  
Ein jeder, ob Schüler oder Absolvent,  
Sich zu den neuen FF-Begebenheiten bekennt.  
Und obgleich dieses schlechte Gedicht  
Mitnichten meinem Niveau entspricht,  
Bitt' ich euch, tretet heran,  
Damit ich über euer Schicksal entscheiden kann.  
Mit etwas Glück heißt es: Du bist Statist  
Du bleibst hier, wo du bist.  
Bist du jedoch für den Plot uninteressant  
Wirst du zu den Gründern verbannt.  
Wenn du etwas zu bedeuten hast,  
Kriegst du eine neue Familie verpasst.  
Als schmückendes Beiwerk mit viel Geschick,  
Bekommst du von mir einen neuen Zaubertrick.  
So lasst den Schwachsinn denn beginnen,  
Es kann ja niemand dem Gesetz entrinnen."

Ungläubiges Raunen ging durch die Versammelten. Was bitte war das für ein Lied? Und was genau hatte es mit diesem neuen Fanfiction-Gesetz auf sich? Aber noch nicht einmal Hermione Granger, die sonst so ziemlich alles wusste, konnte die fragenden Blicke ihrer Schulkameraden mit Informationen beantworten. Und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als der Dinge zu harren.

Mit einer Pergamentrolle, die etwa den zehnfachen Durchmesser des üblichen maß, trat nun Professor McGonagall vor und begann jeden der Reihe nach aufzurufen:  
„Abbot, Hannah!"  
Die aufgerufene Schülerin, welche ehemals zum Hause Hufflepuff gehört hatte, trat ein wenig nervös vor. Wieso musste aber auch ausgerechnet ihr Name immer so weit vorne im Alphabet geführt werden?  
Der Hut blieb nur wenige Sekunden auf ihrem Kopf, ehe er laut und deutlich verkündete: „Statist!", und Hannah konnte zu ihren Hufflepuff-Kameraden zurückkehren.  
„Abercrombie, Euan!"

Einer nach dem anderen traten die entsprechenden Personen vor. Die meisten Schüler hatten Glück, ihnen war das Los eines Statisten beschieden, was für ihr Leben meist keine große Änderung bedeutete. Und selbst Avery Junior, seines Zeichens Todesser und Schulkamerad von Severus Snape, James Potter und den übrigen Rumtreibern, kam mit diesem glimpflichen Urteil davon. Die erste Person, der ein anderes Schicksal beschieden war, war Bagman, Ludovic, genannt Ludo, den der Hut, sehr zu dessen großen Missfallen, als „Uninteressant!" einstufte und der unter heftigem Protest von den Ministeriumsbeamten mittels eines Spezialzeitumkehrers zu den Gründern von Hogwarts geschickt wurde. Auch Brown, Lavender bekam die Ehre, die Gründer kennenzulernen, was von Hermione Granger mit einem kurzen, aber deutlich hörbaren „Whopee!" begleitet wurde.

Stunde um Stunde verstrich und so langsam lichteten sich die Reihen. Nicht selten kam es zu Protesten, die in regelrechte Handgemenge ausarteten, besonders als ein gewisser Riddle, Tom, junior vom Sprechenden Hut ein neues Leben zugewiesen bekam. Aber irgendwann war es dann geschafft und die neugekürten Protagonisten, die althergebrachten Statisten und all jene, die als ‚Schmückendes Beiwerk' klassifiziert worden waren lebten von nun an gesetzestreu und (un)glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.

Wie? Ihr wollt wissen, was den einzelnen, interessanteren Charakteren im Zuge dieses neuen FF-Gesetzes widerfahren ist? Also gut...

Harry Potter: Angeblicher Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und Sibyl Trelawney, in Wirklichkeit aber der unehelich Spross von Phineas Nigellus Black, der sich als Vampir entpuppte und erst seine Jägerin, die Halbelfe Minvera McGonagall, schwängerte und dann von dieser getötet wurde. Wird von den Potters adoptiert, da deren eigener Sohn James zusammen mit dessen großer Liebe Lily als uninteressant zu den Gründern geschickt wurde. Heiratet später seinen Klassenkameraden Lucius Malfoy, dessen angeblicher Sohn er sein soll und hat mit ihm zwei Söhne: Sirius Black (der den Nachnamen von Harrys leiblichem Vater erhält) und Remus Lupin (der, um den Inzest mit seinem Bruder zu kaschieren, bereits in jungen Jahren sich einen anderen Nachnamen zulegt).

Hermione Granger: Nachfahrin von Rowena Ravenclaw in der dreizehnten Generation. Wurde von der Gründerin dereinst dem Nachkommen Salazar Slytherins als Gemahlin versprochen. Zum Glück für sie aber, hatte Salazar neben dem ehelichen Sohn, von dessen Linie Lord Voldemort abstammt, noch eine uneheliche Tochter von einem Techtelmechtel mit der Tochter des Wirts des Gasthauses Drei Besen. Von dieser Linie stammen sowohl Severus Snape als auch Ronald Weasley (der als einziger der Weasley-Söhne das Produkt eines einmaligen Seitensprungs Mollys mit einem ihr unbekannten Muggel, welcher aber Genträger Slytherins ist, ist) ab, und so gestattet das Ministerium Hermione sowohl Severus als auch Ronald zu heiraten und so das Versprechen ihrer Urahnin einzulösen.

Ronald Weasley: Produkt eines Seitensprungs von Molly Weasley mit einem ihr unbekannten Muggel, der aber das Erbgut Salazar Slytherins in sich trug. Somit Nachkomme Salazar Slytherins. Heiratet gemeinsam mit Severus Snape Hermione Granger.

Severus Snape: Illegitimer Nachkomme Salazar Slytherins. Heiratet gemeinsam mit Ronald Weasley Hermione Granger, um sie davor zu bewahren, dass sie Lord Voldemort ehelichen muss.

Lucius Malfoy: Angeblicher Vater von Harry Potter, dessen Klassenkamerad und späterer Gatte. Vater von Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Tritt in die Dienste des Dunklen Lords, um seinen kleinen Halbbruder Draco, Sohn seines Vaters Abraxas und Narzissa Malfoy-Black, vor einer Ehe mit Lord Voldemort zu bewahren. Wiederholte ab der fünften Klasse jedes Jahr unzählige Male, um schließlich mit seinem angeblichen Sohn und zukünftigen Gatten in der selben Klasse zu sein.

Sirius Black: Sohn von Harry Potter und Lucius Malfoy. Trägt wegen berechtigter Erbansprüche den Nachnamen von Harry Potters leiblichem Vater. In seinen Bruder Remus Lupin verliebt und mit diesem liiert. Vater von Albus Severus Potter.

Remus Lupin: Sohn von Harry Potter und Lucius Malfoy. Nimmt schon in jungen Jahren einen anderen Nachnamen an, um die inzestuöse Beziehung zu seinem Bruder Sirius Black zu verbergen. Vater von Albus Severus Potter.

Tom Riddle jr. (aka Lord Voldemort): Nachkomme Salazar Slytherins und zukünftiger Gatte Draco Malfoys. Seine Liebe zu dem kleinen Halbbruder seines Anhängers Lucius Malfoy führt bei ihm zu einem Sinneswandel und er tritt fortan für Liebe und Freundschaft unter den Menschen – gleich welchen magischen Status – ein. Vater von Scorpius Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy: Sohn von Abraxas Malfoy und Narzissa Malfoy-Black. Baby-Halbbruder von Lucius Malfoy. Zukünftiger Gatte von Lord Voldemort. Vater von Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus Severus Potter: Sohn von Sirius Black und Remus Lupin, Enkel von Harry Potter und Lucius Malfoy. Zukünftiger Lebensgefährte von Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy: Sohn von Draco Malfoy und Lord Voldemort. Zukünftiger Lebensgefährte von Albus Severus Potter (Black Lupin).

Albus Dumbledore: Schulleiter von Hogwarts und nicht-registrierter Animagus. Seine Tierform ist ein Kater. In der Verkleidung von Hausmeister Filchs Katze (die also eigentlich Mr. Norris heißt), stromert er des nächtens durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und versucht mit Minerva McGonagall in Katzengestalt anzubandeln.

Minerva McGonagall: Halbelfe, Vampirjägerin und leibliche Mutter von Harry Potter. Obendrein registrierter Animagus. Streift des nächstens in Katzengestalt durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und unterhält in dieser Gestalt ein Techtelmechtel mit Crookshanks.

Crookshanks: Angeblicher Mischling zwischen Katze und Kniesel und Haustier von Hermione Granger. In Wirklichkeit jedoch Godric Gryffindor in seiner Animagus-Gestalt, die es ihm ermöglicht hat, die Jahrhunderte zu überstehen, ohne zu altern. Hat ein heimliches Techtelmechtel mit Minerva McGonagall in Katzengestalt.

Autor: dieser Fanfiction Vollkommen durchgeknallt! Deshalb bitte dringend am Empfang des St Mungo Hospitals für magische Krankheiten melden, um dort die notwendigen Einheiten an „Kommis und Reviews" entgegen zu nehmen.


End file.
